


Changes

by Iarinthel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarinthel/pseuds/Iarinthel
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard wants to have kids. James has to think about whether he wants them too.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard/James Vega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annamwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamwrites/gifts).



> So this started out as fluff, but it ended up bittersweet. I couldn’t think of ending it a different way. Sorry for anyone looking for a nice fluffy fic, this may not be for you.

“Shepard! Kaidan! I’m home!”

“James, welcome back.”

“We missed you.”

Closing the door behind him, Vega breathes in the familiar scents of home. Cinnamon and apples with the odd hints of ozone. Even after all these years of disuse, the scent of biotics lingers in them both. Despite that, Shepard is a surprisingly good baker, and she loves making cakes and pastries for everyone. Kaidan though is a better cook, and the kitchen is basically his domain. Vega cooks his abuela’s recipes for everyone when he can, but his military career as an N7 means he’s rarely home.

After the Reaper war had ended, Shepard was honourably discharged and Kaidan stayed by her side, the Council being surprisingly accommodating to the First and Second human Spectres. Kaidan rarely gets sent out on Spectre missions, and Shepard herself mainly comes out for ceremonies and other low combat risk duties. The injuries she’d acquired after saving the entire galaxy meant that she’s been basically put in retirement, though she resents being seen as an invalid. The crutches are gathering dust in the closet, and it’ll never see the light of day if she has any say about it.

Both of them are doing well in retirement, living life peacefully and recovering.

But today is apparently different, as they’re both in the kitchen and they both cooked his favourite food. They rarely share the kitchen, and even less do they cook his favourite food. He’s getting a strange feeling about the entire situation.

“Shepard? Kaidan?”

“We need to talk, James.”

“What about?”

Shepard averts her eyes, and Kaidan’s smile dims. Nervous? Or anxious?

“We talked, and we’ve come to the decision that we’d like to try to have kids.”

“But we weren’t sure how you felt about children. If you don’t want any kids, that’s fine. If you don’t want to help us take care of them, you’ll need to move out.”

“...Are you two...breaking up with me?”

“No!”

“No, that’s not it at all!”

“We care for you, but children will take up all of our energy and time.”

“Time we won’t be able to devote to you.”

“And you deserve better than that.”

“So we were thinking, that we should ask you if you want to become a parent with us.”

James could only stare at them, who he’s devoted himself to for years. Shepard and Kaidan, his friends, his superiors, his lovers. And now they want to have kids? With him?

“I...don’t know what to say.”

“You need time to think about it.”

“That’s fine. We’ll give you 3 days.”

“We’re sorry we dropped this on you at shore leave, but we’d like an answer before you go back to the Alliance.”

“3 whole days?”

“3 whole days.”

“That should be enough time.”

“Great! Now, enough of that, let’s eat!”

~*~

Later, James is sitting outside on the porch, drinking beer. He’s thinking, wondering if he’s ready for children. If he can take care of them. He’s never thought about having children, it never came up before.

What if he can’t?

What if he messes it up?

“James.”

“Kaidan.”

Kaidan is sitting next to him, with his own lager in hand. For a moment, they sit together and take in the scenery. Finally, Kaidan speaks up.

“You can say no. We won’t hold it against you.”

“Good to know. But...I’m just not sure.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I didn’t have the best example of fatherhood, growing up. I’m not sure I’d make a good dad.”

“No one’s ever sure of something they’d never done before. But Shepard and I will be there, right beside you. If anything happens, we’ll help.”

James lets the conversation drift into companionable silence, still thinking. The sun is setting in the west, the sky darkening into dusk. He stares at the moon and the Citadel, floating above them in orbit. Hoping that it would somehow have all the answers.

“Yeah, that’s what I figured. Thanks Kaidan.”

“No problem.”

~*~

The next day, it was Shepard’s turn to talk to him. They were both watching a biotiball game on the big screen, but neither of them were really focused on it.

Halfway through the game, Shepard casually asks.

“Kaidan says you’re not sure about having kids?”

“Yeah.”

“He said something about your dad?”

“Yeah, him. I told you about him, right? That I don’t consider him family anymore?”

“I remember.”

“Well, he tried to blackmail me into staying home as his errand boy to get his drugs.”

“Ah.”

“I don’t want to become a father like that.”

“You won’t.”

“That simple, huh?”

“You’re a different man from your father, a better one. You did help me save the galaxy after all.”

“True...”

“Plus, you won’t be doing it alone. Kaidan and I will be here for you. Whatever you choose, we’ll be with you.”

“Thanks Shepard.”

~*~

2 days pass, and still Vega is uncertain.

But he needs to answer them, so he does.

“I don’t know if I want to have kids, but if you two want them I won’t stop you.”

“Then...?”

“I’ll move out once I finish this tour.”

“That’s 3 months from now.”

“Just send my things to the Alliance. I’ll get them soon enough.”

“Thank you James.”

“We will.”

And so, that’s how their relationship changed. They still love each other, but they lived apart for each other’s sake. There’s only so much that James would be able to handle of the two of them trying to have children with him in the vicinity.

Maybe someday he’ll change his mind, but for now it’s better for everyone that he distanced himself.

He’ll be a kickass uncle for the kids though.


End file.
